Parce que tu l'avais promis
by ExtraaTerrestre
Summary: Victoire Weasley se rend au mariage de sa meilleure amie, Clara. Elle aurait dû s'en réjouir mais le marié n'est autre que Ted Lupin, l'homme qu'elle aime en secret depuis toujours. Pourtant, Ted lui avait fait une promesse. Est-ce qu'elle sera respectée?


Voilà juste un petit oneshot sur un couple qu'on ne voit pas assez souvent.

Je trouve que Victoire et Ted forment un merveilleux couple et qu'ils méritent qu'on leur prête un peu plus d'attention.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

=)

(Et merci à JK. Rowling !)

Victoire est la narratrice.

* * *

><p><em>Aujourd'hui, je me rend à un mariage. Le mariage d'une cousine au quatrième degré par le frère adopté de ma mère.<em>

_Non, c'est faux. J'aurais bien aimé cependant._

_Non, aujourd'hui, je me rend au mariage de ma meilleure amie._

_N'allez pas croire que je ne suis pas heureuse. Je suis vraiment contente pour elle. Elle épouse l'homme qu'elle aime, dans une magnifique robe de mariée. Elle va être la reine du jour, tout le monde va venir l'admirer et le féliciter. Je suis donc on ne peut plus enchantée._

_Ok. Je l'avoue. Je ne me réjouis pas vraiment._

_Tout ce serait bien passé si le marié n'avait pas été lui._

_Je vais vous expliquer._

_J'étais en cinquième année et lui, en septième. Logique, car il a deux ans de plus que moi._

_Lui, c'est Ted Lupin. Teddy pour ses amis._

_Depuis le tout début, il a bercé ma vie. Il est le filleul de Harry. Harry Potter. Eh oui, le seul, l'unique._

_Et il se trouve qu'il est aussi mon oncle -Harry hein-._

_Donc je le voyais souvent, comme aux Noëls, aux jours de l'an, aux Anniversaires, ou encore aux fêtes de la grande Victoire._

_Secrètement, je lui offrais toujours un petit cadeau pour Noël et son anniversaire. Mais il semblait à chaque fois ne pas y faire attention. De toute façon, ce n'était que des petits cadeaux insignifiants..._

_Bref, vous l'aurez compris, j'ai toujours été folle de lui. Enfin... je l'ai toujours aimé._

_Dès mon entrée à Poudlard, je faisais tout pour le croiser dans les couloirs. Et, à chaque saison, je le supportais toujours lors de ses matchs de Quidditch._

_Ne pensez pas que j'étais invisible à ses yeux. Depuis le début, on s'entendait à merveille. Il faisait toujours attention à moi, il était à mon écoute et me protégeait._

_J'étais sa petite sœur, la famille qu'il n'avait pas eu. _

_Il m'amusait en changeant ses cheveux de couleurs. Je me souviens qu'une fois, il les avait colorés en rouge et or pour me faire plaisir._

_C'est un métamorphomage, ne l'oubliez pas._

_Bref, j'étais sa petite sœur protégée._

_Et donc, il venait toujours me demander mon avis sur ses nombreuses conquêtes. « _Penses-tu que je doive l'inviter ? _» ou encore, « _Je devrais lui demander de sortir avec moi ? _»_

_Et moi, je n'avais aucune assurance._

_Alors je le conseillais, je l'aidais. Et ça me brisait le cœur._

_Mais le pire arriva donc lors de ma cinquième année._

_Alors qu'un garçon tournait un peu trop autour de moi à mon goût (oui, n'allez pas croire que je n'attirais pas le sexe opposé, j'ai du sang de Vélane tout de même), il est venu vers moi et m'a ''conseillé'' de sortir avec lui. D'après lui, on allait bien ensemble. Je suis donc sortie avec ce Serdaigle. Il était gentil mais il n'était pas Ted._

_Ce fut le début de ma fin._

_Le pire fut lors du bal organisé par Slughorn, le professeur de potions. Je lui présentai mon amie. Oui, ma meilleure amie. Celle là._

_Et soudain, ça a semblé être le coup de foudre._

_Ils dansèrent toutes la soirées, yeux dans les yeux et, deux jours plus tard, étaient ensemble._

_J'eus le droit aux mille louanges de Clara (mon amie) sur le fabuleux Teddy._

_Et maintenant, regardez moi !_

_J'ai plaqué mon abruti de Serdaigle. - Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il était dans cette maison -_

_Et je suis devenue apprentie fabricante de baguette. Je travaille chez Ollivander. Je passe mes journées à écouter ce vieillard radoter, entre des centaines de bâtons._

_Pour résumer, je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille célibataire, amoureuse du futur mari de sa meilleure amie..._

X

Je remontai ma robe bustier bleue océan. Je la trouvais parfaite pour l'occasion. En tulle, elle volait autour de moi et me donnait un air décalé. Mais je l'avais choisie car elle s'accordait parfaitement à mes yeux clairs, d'un bleu translucide. Je lâchai mes longs cheveux blonds que j'avais ondulés pour l'occasion et lança au miroir un regard appréciateur. Mais, je restais moi. Maquillée légèrement et un peu débraillée. J'étais sûre de ne pas faire de l'ombre à la mariée.

Je saisis mon sac et, remarquant que j'étais une fois de plus en retard, je me hâtai de transplaner. J'arrivai devant la maison Brown, dans une petite rue de Goddric's Hollow. Les murs clairs et le toit d'un rouge flamboyant reflétaient complètement l'état d'esprit de Clara et sa famille. Suspendues aux fenêtres, scintillaient de nombreuses babioles qui tournaient au gré du vent. Des plantes recouvraient la totalité de la façade, dissimulant ainsi magnifiquement bien la porte d'entrée.

Heureusement, cela faisait bientôt dix ans que je venais ici et je n'avais plus de mal à éviter les pièges et trouver l'entrée. Je toquai donc à la porte et, n'attendant pas qu'on vienne m'ouvrir, j'entrai dans la demeure.

À l'intérieur, c'était un vrai capharnaüm. Des montagnes de vêtements venaient s'entasser sur le parquet. Déjà qu'habituellement, ce n'était pas un modèle d'ordre et de propreté. À présent la maison semblait avoir été victime d'une tornade.

-Te voilà enfin ! cria Clara lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.

-Désolée du retard, fis-je.

-Viens. Suis moi. J'ai besoin d'aide, fit-elle hystérique. Je suis loin d'être prête et le mariage est dans moins d'une heure... Je ne sais plus quoi faire !

Elle m'attrapa le bras et m'emmena à sa suite. Nous pénétrâmes dans la vaste salle de bain, qui semblait avoir été réduite à un placard à balais. Il n'y avait plus de place pour passer. Elle saisit une chaise et s'installa dessus. Je poussai alors du pied vêtements, serviettes, produits de beauté et de coiffure, pour me frayer un passage.

-J'ai besoin que tu me maquilles, me fit-elle. Et, tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour mes cheveux ?

-Je suis fabricante de baguettes, pas esthéticienne, soufflai-je lasse.

-S'il-te-plaît Victoire ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un grand désespoir. Ma mère n'est vraiment pas douée pour ce genre de choses, donc je l'ai déjà envoyée à l'église.

Transpercée par son regard brillant et implorant, j'essayai de garder la tête froide et le contrôle de moi-même. Mais il était impossible de dire non à ces yeux. Il était, de toute façon, difficile de dire non à sa meilleure amie. C'est donc armée d'une brosse, d'accessoires, de pinceaux, de palettes et d'autres nombreux ustensiles de torture que je m'attaquai à mon amie.

Au bout de trois quart d'heure, elle était fin prête. Je mentirais en disant que je n'étais pas fière. J'avais fait du très bon travail. Elle était époustouflante. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient relevés dans un chignon lâche qui était orné de lys et de perles. Ses grands yeux verts félins étaient soulignés de traits noirs et l'ocre sur ses paupières lui donnait un regard irréel. Sa longue robe blanche, ornée elle aussi de perles et de fleurs, moulait sa silhouette parfaite.

Elle semblait sortir d'un autre monde.

Après réflexion, j'aurais peut-être dû l'enlaidir tant que j'en avais l'occasion. Le marié aurait pu renoncer au dernier moment à l'épouser...

X

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant l'église après trois minutes et demi de marche, j'eus l'impression que tout Poudlard s'était réuni sur les marches. Une centaine d'individu nous regardait.

Non, je retire.

Une centaine d'individu regardait Clara avancer avec une grâce féline vers l'édifice. Personne ne remarquait la blonde dans sa robe bleue qui tenait les affaires de la mariée.

-Victoire, c'est vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, affirmai-je dans un sourire crispé.

Elle m'étreignit avec force puis, me faisant un clin d'œil, fila vers tous les invités pour les saluer. Quelques anciens professeurs, des collègues de travail, des vieux amis, et la famille. La plupart venait pour Ted, j'en étais sure. D'ailleurs, où était-il ?

J'aperçus aussi mes parents qui étaient venus, accompagnés de ma petite sœur et de mon jeune frère. Je leur fis signe de la main et m'apprêtais à les rejoindre mais quelque chose me coupa dans mon élan. Dans le cimetière annexé à l'église, discutaient mon oncle et son filleul.

Avec une discrétion que je ne me connaissais pas, je franchis la grande grille et m'approchai d'eux. Ils discutaient vivement mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir leurs paroles. Teddy devait sûrement se confier sur son angoisse et son excitation mélangées sur le fait de se marier. J'attendais donc qu'ils se décident à bouger.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry fit une accolade virile à Ted et s'en alla. Il passa devant moi et me sourit tristement. Comme s'il savait. Je m'approchai alors de l'homme qui occupait mon cœur. Il était adossé à une stèle de pierre. Celle de ses parents. Il n'avait jamais voulu que je l'accompagne. Mon père m'avait alors expliqué que ses parents étaient morts lors de la grande bataille, le 2 mai 1998. Le jour de mon anniversaire.

Je m'en étais toujours voulu d'être née le 2 mai. Ted venait toujours fêter mon anniversaire, le sourire au lèvres alors qu'il aurait dû être en deuil. Et le soir, il partait toujours en premier pour aller honorer la mémoire de ses parents. Alors que cette date était pour tous synonyme de joie, que tous songeaient à la victoire, Ted pensait à ses défunts parents. Et chaque fois qu'il venait et me souhaitait un _Joyeux anniversaire, petit monstre_, je me sentais mal. Et encore plus amoureuse de lui.

Arrivant devant lui, je me raclai la gorge. Il leva la tête et son regard sombre s'arrêta sur moi.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'asseoir ici, lui fis-je remarquer. Tu risque de salir ton beau costume.

Passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux bleus en bataille, il émit un petit rire. Me tendant une main, il me sourit. Je la saisis et, tirant de toutes mes forces, l'aidai à se lever.

-Déjà que j'ai gardé mes cheveux bleus, si en plus je me salis, alors Clara ne voudras plus de moi. C'est sûr.

_Alors rassieds-toi et roule toi dans la terre, _eus-je envie de lui dire. Mais je n'en fis rien.

Il épousseta son pantalon et se retourna, le regard brillant, vers la dalle en pierre.

-Ils seraient sûrement fiers de toi, en voyant l'homme que tu es devenu, lui soufflai-je.

Il me prit la main et nous restâmes silencieux, l'un contre l'autre. Alors que les secondes s'écoulaient, mon cœur lui s'émiettait de plus en plus. Je retenais mes larmes par fierté.

-Bon, nous devrions y aller, me dit-il, lâchant ma main. Le marié ne doit pas être en retard le jour de son mariage !

Je rigolai mais mon rire sonnait faux.

-Attends ! le retins-je. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il me regarda d'un air étonné mais attendit. Je pris mon sac et, l'ouvrant, j'en sortis un coquillage. Je pris la main de Ted et y posa l'objet fragile.

-Un jour, un petit garçon m'a donné ce coquillage. C'était il y a seize ans, le jour de mon anniversaire. Il l'a vu parmi beaucoup d'autres et l'a ramassé. Comme moi, il n'avait rien de remarquable. Il se fondait dans la masse. Pourtant, c'est bien lui qu'il m'a offert, pas un autre, pas le joli qui brillait un mètre plus loin. C'était lui.

Ce petit garçon, m'a offert bien plus qu'un coquillage ce jour là. Il m'a offert le plus pur des sourires et une promesse. La promesse de toujours me protéger. Il m'a assuré que si je gardai ce coquillage avec moi, il ne m'arriverait jamais rien. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Je baissai la tête pour cacher les larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux. Les trémolos de ma voix me trahissaient sûrement mais je ne voulais pas lui montrer ma plus grande faiblesse. J'avais déjà pleuré dans ses bras. Mais jamais pour lui.

Je pris sa main qui tenait toujours mon porte bonheur et la refermai sur ce dernier. Serrant son poing avec mes petites mains, je priais pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Et si pour lui, ce n'était que des mots d'enfant jetés en l'air ? S'il avait oublié.

Une larme m'échappa et vint s'écraser sur sa main. Je fis un mouvement de recul.

-Tu... l'as gardé ? Depuis tout ce temps ?

N'élucidant pas sa question, je me contentai de sourire.

-J'aimerais que tu le prennes maintenant. Tu ne pourras plus tenir ta promesse. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à faire quelque chose contre ton gré.

Je m'arrêtai un moment et pris une grande inspiration. Il était trop tard maintenant.

-Prends-en soin, repris-je. C'est mon bien le plus précieux.

Je reculai alors et, alors que mes cheveux s'envolèrent dans un geste théâtral, je partis en courant.

-Sois heureux ! lui criai-je de loin.

À l'entrée du cimetière, je m'arrêtai et séchai mes larmes. D'un petit sort, je remis en place mon maquillage qui avait coulé. J'inspirai un bon coup et, dans une démarche sûre, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée de l'église.

Ainsi, j'avais cru mettre un trait sur mon passé. J'avais cru pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Et, m'enfuyant de ma source de tourments, je pensais pouvoir m'en défaire.

Mais je me trompais.

X

-Où étais-tu passée ?

Clara me sauta dessus. Enfin, presque dessus.

-Tu sais où est Teddy ? me demanda-t-elle nerveuse. Je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Il arrive, la rassurai-je. Il était allé voir ses parents.

Elle me regarda un instant puis, une lueur d'intelligence lui travers l'esprit et elle sembla comprendre. Alors que je m'installai sur le premier banc à gauche, aux côtés de sa mère, elle alla rejoindre son père. Me trouver au premier rang augmenta mon malaise. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais son témoin. Sur le banc de droite, à la même hauteur, Harry me fit un signe de main et je vis à ses côtés ma tante, Ginevra et mes cousins.

Alors que toute l'assemblée patientait, Ted entra dans l'église d'un pas précipité. Tenant toujours le coquillage dans ses mains, il le tournait dans tous les sens. Il me passa devant sans un regard et s'arrêta devant l'autel.

La musique connue de tous commença alors. Il se tourna vers l'allée, sur laquelle Clara, au bras de son père, marchait lentement. Tous les invités se tournèrent vers elle et un murmure d'admiration se fit entendre. Elle était vraiment parfaite. Ted aussi était hypnotisé par sa beauté. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle et lui adressa un sourire bizarre. Toujours le même...

Mais ce sourire ne lui fut pas rendu. Clara venait sûrement de remarquer qu'il avait gardé ses cheveux. Elle lui lança un regard noir. La connaissant, elle voulait que son mariage soit PARFAIT.

La mariée arriva alors à l'autel. Son père la laissa et alla s'asseoir à côté de sa femme qui, émue, essuyait ses yeux avec un mouchoir brodé. Clara s'installa aux côtés de son futur époux. Elle le regarda et lui tendit la main. Qu'il ne saisit pas. Il ne l'avait pas vu.

Il continuait à tourner le coquillage dans ses mains et regardait au loin. Le stress sûrement.

Et c'est ainsi que la cérémonie se déroula. Toute l'assemblé semblait émue. Quant à moi, je me contentais de ne pas trop les fixer pour éviter de fondre une nouvelle fois en larmes.

Le prêtre entama alors la partie la plus importante.

-Mademoiselle Clara Isabel Brown, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Ted Remus Lupin, ici présent ? De l'aimer et de lui rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui, répondit avec empressement mon amie, plus heureuse que jamais.

-Et vous, Monsieur Ted Remus Lupin, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Clara Isabel Brown, de la chérir et de l'aimer jusque la mort vous sépare ?

Mon cœur saignait. C'était fini. Plus jamais je n'aurais mon Teddy à moi. Un grand silence s'installa alors dans le monument.

-Monsieur Lupin ? réitéra le prêtre.

Clara donna un coup dans les côtes de Ted qui sembla se réveiller.

-Je... Clara...

Il se tourna vers la magnifique femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Et lui lança un regard d'excuse.

-Non, Ted. Non... murmura-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé Clara. Vraiment...

Il se tourna alors vers l'assemblée et croisa le regard de son parrain. Celui-ci lui fit alors un sourire rassurant, protecteur. Sur les bancs, les invités commençaient à s'agiter, à chuchoter.

-De toute ma vie, je n'ai cherché qu'une chose. Une seule et unique petite chose. J'ai attendu longtemps, pensant que jamais elle n'arriverait. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je l'ai trouvée. J'ai trouvé ce sentiment qui était caché en moi depuis trop longtemps.

Je ne veux pas être enchaîné. Pas à la mauvaise personne en tout cas.

À ces mots, Clara lui lança un regard noir.

Ted se dirigea vers moi... Vers moi ! Il me tendit le coquillage. Je le regardai, rouge comme jamais.

-Un jour, j'ai offert ce coquillage à une petite fille. Une fille qui est née un 2 mai, le jour où mes parents sont morts. Mais grâce à elle, ce jour est devenu vivable. Il est devenu un jour de fête et de joie. Cette petite fille m'a permis de surmonter cette absence, cette peine.

Et même si au début je la détestais, sa maladresse, sa timidité, toutes ses qualités et ses défauts ont fait d'elle un être remarquable. Et je ne l'ai plus haïe. Elle venait toujours me voir, elle se confiait à moi, elle m'offrait toujours des cadeaux à Noël et pour mon anniversaire. Et je les gardais. Ils étaient les plus importants...

Sa voix se brisa. Ses mots étaient ma délivrance. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de son regard sombre. Et, je ne fis plus attention aux gens qui nous entouraient. Plus attention à ma meilleure amie que j'étais en train de trahir. Plus attention aux regards des invités qui nous dévisageaient. Plus attention aux larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur mes joues, et laissaient des marques rouges sous mes yeux. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi.

-Parce que j'aimais cette petite fille. Et parce qu'elle était tout pour moi, j'ai ramassé un coquillage. Le plus magnifique qu'il y avait sur cette petite plage. Petit, simple, il reflétait la pureté et la beauté de ce petit monstre.

Lorsque je le lui ai tendu, elle s'est empressée de le prendre. Comme si c'était le plus beau présent qu'elle ai reçu. Et je lui ai fait une promesse. Celle de toujours la protéger. De rester près d'elle. Et, même si je ne pouvais pas le faire en étant à ses côtés, je le ferais de loin.

Ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air, Victoire. J'ai fait cette promesse parce que tu étais... que tu es la chose la plus précieuse à mes yeux. Depuis le début. Je t'aime.

Je fis alors la chose la plus stupide de ma vie. Je me pinçai. Si fort que mes larmes redoublèrent. Teddy rigola et me caressa tendrement la joue.

-Tu ne rêve pas, m'assura-t-il.

Il me prit alors la main et, sans attendre ma permission, m'entraîna à sa suite. Nous courûmes alors vers la sortie. Derrière, Clara commençait à lancer des sorts à tout vas. Je me sentis désolée pour elle. Mais mon bonheur reprit le dessus. Je passai alors devant ma famille. Ma mère me fit un sourire. Je suis sûre qu'elle se voyait déjà organiser mon mariage.

Nous sortîmes en trombe de l'édifice. Ted s'arrêta net et me serra dans ses bras. Un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, il transplana.

X

Enlacés, nous regardions le soleil se coucher. Sur la plage de la chaumière aux coquillages, la plage de nos promesses, je me trouvais dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais. Il avait son nez dans mes cheveux. Ses grandes mains enserraient ma taille. Tout ce que j'avais rêvé se trouvait être la réalité. Toutes mes espérances, mes désirs, prenaient forme.

-Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai toujours eu les cheveux bleus ? me questionna-t-il alors.

-Pour... te donner un style, hasardai-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Il me tapa doucement sur la tête.

-Mais non, bécasse. Enfin si, un peu.

Nous rigolâmes.

-Mais c'est parce que tu m'as dit un jour que la couleur que tu aimais le plus, c'était le bleu océan. Et aussi parce que tes yeux ont cette couleur. Alors je voulais qu'il y ait une chose que tu aimes chez moi. Et lorsque tu les as vu, tu as adoré, tu te souviens ? Alors je les ai gardés.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux, gêné. Je me retournai vers lui et m'agenouillai entre ses jambes. Je pris son visage entre mes deux mains et l'obligea à me regarder.

-Pourquoi Clara ? Tu l'aimais ?

Son regard s'assombrit un peu.

-Parce qu'il y avait toujours des garçons avec toi. Je semblais presque devenir invisible à tes yeux. Et puis j'ai rencontré Clara. Je l'aimais bien. Elle était jolie, gentille, drôle. Mais elle n'était pas toi. Et je pensais n'avoir aucune chance d'être un jour avec toi. Alors je suis sorti avec ta meilleure amie. Quoi de mieux pour rester près de toi ?

Sa déclaration me laissa béat. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Alors j'optai pour la solution la plus facile.

-Je t'aime, lui murmurai-je. Je t'ai toujours aimé.

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser. Délicatement, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. C'était totalement différent de ce que j'avais pu ressentir en embrassant mes ex-copains. C'était magique. Un feu d'artifice, une passion incontrôlable explosèrent en moi. Je l'aimais, il m'aimait, nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Et cela, je pouvais le ressentir dans un simple baiser.

Je me séparai de lui. Nos regards brillants de désirs et d'amour s'accrochèrent. Je lui souris. J'étais bien, heureuse, épanouie. Soudain, je redescendis sur terre. Je m'assis sur le sable.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il dans un demi sourire.

-Je crois que je viens de perdre ma meilleure amie, remarquai-je.

* * *

><p>Un petit commentaire ? =)<p> 


End file.
